drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jack Black
) |lugar de nacimiento = Santa Mónica, California, |fecha de defunción = |lugar de defunción = |cónyuge = Tanya Haden |estatura = |Otros nombres = JB Jables |sitio web = |premios óscar = |premios emmy = |premios tony = |premios globo de oro = Mejor Actor - Comedia o musical Nominado: 2004 - Escuela de rock (2003) |premios bafta = |premios cesar = |premios goya = |premios grammy = |premios cannes = |premios ariel = |otros premios = |imdb = 0085312 }} Thomas Jack Black Jr. (Santa Monica, California, 28 de agosto, 1969) es un actor, cómico y músico norteamericano. Hijo de madre judía Judith Cohen, mientras que su padre Thomas Jack Black se convirtió. Fue criado judío. Su carrera como actor es extensa, siendo la mayoría de sus papeles de caracter cómico. Participó como presentador en los Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards del 2006 y en el 2008. Junto a su amigo , el también actor, Kyle Gass, forma un grupo de rock satírico llamado Tenacious D, que ha grabado dos álbumes. Biografía Estudio en la Universidad de California, donde conoció a Kyle Gass. Ambos eran miembros de The Actor’s Gang, la compañía de teatro de Tim Robbins. Allí Gass le enseño a Black a tocar la guitarra para así formar Tenacious D. El propio Robbins ayudo a Black a conseguir un papel en la película "Ciudadano Bob Roberts" en el año 1992. Tras participar como secundario en filmes como "Un loco a domicilio" o "Pena de muerte", Black alcanzó la fama internacional por su papel en "Alta Fidelidad" del año 2000. A partir de ese momento empezó a protagonizar comedias como "Amor ciego" con Gwyneth Paltrow o "Escuela de Rock". En 2005, el flamante ganador del Oscar, Peter Jackson le contrato para el remake de "King Kong". Un año más tarde, debuto como productor en la película "Nacho Libre" protagonizada por él mismo. Carrera musical Tras el éxito en la HBO, a finales de los 90, Tenacious D grabo un álbum homónimo en 2001. La mayoría de las canciones en el disco provinieron de versiones anteriores vistas en los sketches su programa televisivo. En 2005 estrenaron una película autobiografía a modo de comedia musical titulada "Tenacious D: The Pick of Destiny" ("La púa del destino" o en sudamerica "La Uña del Destino"). En 2006 lanzaron su segundo trabajo, titulado precisamente "The Pick Of Destiny" y que recogía las canciones de la película. El grupo ha colaborado con el videojuego Guitar Hero, que recoge algunos de sus trabajos. Black ha colaborado además con grupos como Foo Fighters, Eagles of Death Metal o Sum 41 entre otros. Vida personal Esta casado desde 2006 con Tanya Haden, hija del contrabajista de jazz Charlie Haden. La pareja tiene dos hijos. Filmografía Actor *2008: Tropic Thunder: Una Guerra de Película *2008: Be Kind Rewind. *2007: Kung Fu Panda Po *2007: Walk Hard: The Dewey Cox Story. *2007: The Simpsons: "Husbands and Knives" (Los Simpsons: "Husbands and Knives") (Serie de televisión). *2007: Margot at the Wedding. *2007: The Naked Trucker and T-Bones Show|The Naked Trucker and T-Bones Show: "Break Up" (Serie de televisión). *2006: The Holiday (El descanso, El descanso - El amor no se toma vacaciones, Vacaciones). *2006: Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny (Delirios de fama - Tenacious D). *2006: Nacho Libre (Super Nacho). *2006: Danny Roane: First Time Director. *2006: WWE Velocity (Serie de televisión). *2005: King Kong. *2005: Awesometown. *2004: Tom Goes to the Mayor: Bear Traps (Serie de televisión). *2004: Shark Tale (El espanta tiburones, El espantatiburones). *2004: Envy (Envidia, La envidia mata). *2003: The School of Rock (Escuela de rock). *2002: Orange County (Colgado, pringado y sin carrera, Pena ajena). *2001: Shallow Hal (Amor ciego). *2001: Saving Silverman (Tan perversa como el diablo, Tres idiotas y una bruja). *2000: High Fidelity (Alta fidelidad). *1998: Enemy of the state (Enemigo público). *1997: The Jackal (El Chacal). *1996: Mars Attacks! (Marcianos al ataque). *1996: The Cable Guy (El insoportable, Un loco a domicilio, "Dr. Cable"). *1995: Dead Man Walking (Mientras estés conmigo, Pena de muerte). *1994: The NeverEnding Story III (Las aventuras de Bastian: La historia interminable III). Productor *2007: Year of the Dog (productor). *2007: Acceptable TV (serie de televisión, productor ejecutivo). *2006: Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny (Delirios de fama - Tenacious D) (productor). *2006: Nacho Libre (Super Nacho)(productor). *2006: Channel 101 (productor ejecutivo). *2003: Computerman (serie de televisión, productor ejecutivo). *2003: 60 Spins Around the Sun (productor ejecutivo). *1999: Tenacious D (serie de televisión, productor ejecutivo). Premios Globos de Oro Referencias Enlaces Externos * * *Margot at the Wedding *Suicide Girls interview *The Observer interview (November 2005) *Jack Black in King Kong *CityBeat interview *Jack Black's Blender Magazine Cover Shoot & Interview Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Cantantes de Estados Unidos